Et si l'élu n'était pas celui que nous croyons
by Juju Green
Summary: Tout le monde m'a oublié sauf mon parrain, mais l'erreur qu'ils ont faite est d'avoir oublié qui étaient mes parents et ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Entre amour, larmes, aventure et suspense, venez découvrir l'histoire de Juliette Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**ET SI L'ELU N'ETAIT PAS CELUI QUE NOUS CROYONS**

Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà une fic où notre héro est une héroïne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, cependant tous les autres sont les miens

Résumé : Tout le monde m'a oublié sauf mon parrain, mais l'erreur qu'ils ont faite est d'avoir oublié qui étaient mes parents et ils vont s'en mordre les doigts.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Je m'appelle Juliette Lily Potter, je suis la fille de James et Lily Potter et je suis née le 29 juillet 1980. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort essaya de me tuer mais son sortilège de la mort à ricoché contre moi et il est mort, cependant j'ai récolté une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Mais tout ceci personne ne le sait, pour le monde sorcier, c'est mon cousin Harry Charles Potter qui était présent, lui aussi, cette nuit-là, qui est le sauveur du monde, le Survivant. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils ne sont donc pas morts, les miens si. Tout le monde m'a oublié même mon oncle et ma tante Charles et Marie Potter mais heureusement il y avait mon parrain : Severus Snape. Depuis ce 31 octobre 1981, je vis avec mon deuxième papa : Sev'. Severus décida de m'envoyer à Salem, la plus sécrète école de sorcellerie. A Salem, on nous apprenait à nous battre, pour être prêt quand nous aurions nos ASPIC. Je suis vite devenue la plus doué, avec un père professeur à Poudlard, surtout la terreur des cachots, vous me diriez logique, mais contrairement aux apparences, Severus est le père le plus gentils de la planète, certes il m'a fait bosser comme une malade avant même de rentrer à l'école et après aussi mais c'était pour mon bien. Il m'avait même apprit l'occlumentie. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Severus pour me cacher de Voldemort, quand ce dernier est revenu à la vie, à cause de mon stupide cousin, il m'a vite retrouvé. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais faillit mourir, heureusement que mes amis étaient-là. Mais-là comme 16 ans plus tôt, je venais de tout perdre ou presque… Voldemort avais attaqué l'école pendant la nuit, pendant que nous dormions. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils avaient bombardés le château, puis étaient rentrés pour tuer les survivants. Je regardais les ruines fumantes du château, il y avait une odeur de mort et de désespoir…

- Juliette !

- Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait appelé…

- Josh !

Nous courrions l'un vers l'autre. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces. Il fit de même. Joshua Nathan Wilson était mon meilleur ami, mon amoureux et depuis deux moi mon fiancée. Vous trouvez peut-être que 17 ans c'est jeunes pour ce fiancé, mais avec la guerre qui faisait rage nous ne voulions pas perdre notre temps. Il avait donc demandé ma main à mon père cet été quand il était venu à la maison et mon père avait accepté.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres survivants ? demandais-je a vois rauque à cause de l'épaisse fumée noire que je respirais

- Non…, nous devons partir, dit-il la voix cassé

- Où ?

- A Poudlard

- Mais papa ne veut pas, il ne veut pas que Dumbledore me voit…

- Je sais, mais il n'y a plus d'autre choix et puis il faut te faire soigner

Cette phrase me rappela que mon arcade sourcilière était ouverte, j'avais une grande coupure au flanc, dû à un sort de découpe de notre cher Voldy, mes bras étaient brûlés et mes jambes lacérées, j'étais même sûr que j'avais des côtes cassées.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour encore tenir debout

- Moi aussi, et tout devint noir

Pov Josh

Je vis Juliette s'écroulais par terre. Je me précipitais vers elle et lui prenait le pouls. Il était très faible.

- Par Merlin, il faut que je me grouille

Je l'ai pris délicatement dans mes bras et transplanais à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais déjà venu. Je connaissais donc le chemin. Severus m'avait montré le passage secret de la cabane hurlante, au cas où. Je me dépêchais et arrivais en un temps record devant les portes de la Grande Salle. J'inspirais profondément et poussais les portes. Quand je suis rentré dans la Grande Salle, tout le mont s'est tu. Ils me dévisageaient et regardaient avec horreur le sang qui coulait du corps de Juliette. Je cherchais Severus et le trouvait à la table des professeurs, le seul qui n'avait pas daigné relever la tête.

- Severus ! L'appelais-je

- Josh ?!

- Severus se leva et se précipita vers moi.

- C'est Juliette ?

- Oui…

- Mme Pomfresh ! Vous avez une blessée ! Cria Severus

Tout le monde regardait cet échange. Mme Pomfresh arriva à mon niveau et me demanda de la poser au sol.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'emmener pas à l'infirmerie ! Cria une fois de plus Severus

- Calmez-vous Severus ! et puis elle ne survivrait pas au voyage, elle perds beaucoup trop de sang, alors maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon travail !

Severus se recula un peu puis m'attrapa par le col.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Hurla-t-il

- Severus, relâchez-moi !

Severus relâcha la prise autour de mon cou puis reprenais ma respiration.

- Voldemort a attaqué l'école cette nuit quand nous dormions, nous n'étions pas préparés. L'école est détruite, nous sommes les deux seuls survivants.

- Est-ce qu'elle a craqué ?

- Non…

- Merci de l'avoir amener

Severus me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Je savais qu'il avait peur pour Juliette, elle était sa petite fille chérie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir

Albus qui nous regardait depuis un moment, s'approcha.

- Severus pourrait-tu m'expliquer qui sont ces jeunes gens ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse

- Je vous présente ma fille : Juliette Lily Potter-Snape et son fiancée Joshua Wilson. Ils sont les deux seuls survivants de l'école de Salem

Dans la salle les regards oscillaient entre Juliette, Harry et Severus. Je remarquais que le cousin de Juliette était à la table des Griffondors.

- Pompom, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Severus inquiet

- Mieux, mais elle a perdu énormément de sang et a subi un nombre incalculable de sorts de tortures

- Hum ! Grogna-t-il

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière sortit de la Grande Salle avec Juliette. Je me tournais vers Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait

- Je vais vous inscrire à Poudlard…

- Tu sais qu'IL va la retrouver

- Je sais…

- Je ne savais pas que Juliette était toujours en vie, intervint Dumbledore

- Et bien oui, elle est vivante, sur ce je vais aller voir ma fille. Josh tu viens ?

Je le suivis et nous quittions la Grande Salle.

Une fois partit, un énorme brou ha éclata dans la salle.

- SILENCE ! Dit Dumbledore avec sa voix amplifié magiquement. Je demande au préfet de raccompagner les élèves de leur maison dans leur salle commune, les cours ne seront pas assurés aujourd'hui.

Puis petit à petit le Grande Salle se vida. Il ne restait à présent plus que les professeurs qui attendaient plus de précision de la part du directeur.

- Je vous annonce que la fille de James et Lily Potter est toujours en vie et qu'elle a été adoptée par le professeur Snape, dit Dumbledore en quittant la salle où il laissa les professeurs sous le choc de la nouvelle.

* * *

J'espère que vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en mettant une petite review et à bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**ET SI L'ELU N'ETAIT PAS CELUI QUE NOUS CROYONS**

Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, cependant tous les autres sont les miens

Résumé : Tout le monde m'a oublié sauf mon parrain, mais l'erreur qu'ils ont faite est d'avoir oublié qui étaient mes parents et ils vont s'en mordre les doigts.

Je remercie Pims10 et cloclo por leur review. cloclo j'espère que les défaut ne son pas trop important.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pov Hermione

Avec Ginny et Ron nous avions décidés d'aller voir le professeur Snape pour aider les nouveaux. Nous avions décidés ça lorsque qu'après être rentré dans notre salle commune, Harry Potter et ses toutous avaient planifiés de leur faire vivre un enfer. Nous sommes donc allés à l'infirmerie. Quand nous sommes entrés, nous avons découvert le garçon et Juliette dans le même lit et Snape qui tenait la main de celle-ci.

- Excusez-moi professeur, dis-je

- Miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Si vous acceptez, nous aimerions aider votre fille et son ami à s'intégrer

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils iront à Griffondor

- Peut importe leur maison, dit Ginny

- Quelles sont vos intentions ? demanda plus froidement Severus

- Vous savez surement que Potter n'est pas la plus fréquentable à cause de sa célébrité qui lui monte à la tête et que presque que toute l'école est d'accord avec lui car il est l'Elu et…

- Vous savez on sait se défendre, dit le garçon

- Même un peu trop bien, dit Snape

- Mais j'accepte quand même votre amitié, je suis Josh Wilson

- Merci et je suis Hermione Granger

- Ginny Weasley

- Ron Weasley

- Vous êtes jumeaux ?

- Oui, malheureusement, dit Ginny qui se prit un coup de coude de son frère

- Je rigole, dit-elle

- Et sinon vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Ron

- Oui et nous sommes fiancés, alors pas touche !

- T'inquiète mon frère sort déjà avec Hermione

- Ok, désolé de mettre emballé

Pov Juliette

J'entendais des bruits comme si des gens parlaient. Je me sentais bien, j'étais presque sûr d'être dans les bras de Josh mais j'avais horriblement mal aux côtes et en plus j'avais envie de tousser. Je me relevais précipitamment et une quinte de toux me pris et je me mis à cracher du sang.

- Juliette !

- Bois ça !

- Papa me tendit une potion bleue au goût amer.

- Beurk !

Je me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller, je remarquais alors que trois adolescents de mon âge me regardaient horrifiés.

- Quoi ? dis-je la voix rauque

- Tu as craché du sang, dit une fille aux cheveux châtain

- Bah t'inquiète ce n'est pas la première fois

- Juliette, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour recevoir tout ces sorts, dit Severus

- Bah on va dire que je l'ai un peu énervé…

- UN PEU ! Tu te fiches de moi ! tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! tu ne pouvais pas te cacher et attendre !

- TU VEUX QUE JE ME CACHE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE LACHE !

Une quinte de toux me repris et je me remis à cracher du sang. Je m'essuyais la bouche du revers de la main.

- Il les a tués ! Tous !

Des souvenirs de mes amis me revinrent en mémoire : le premier jour où j'avais rencontré Léa et Evan mes deux meilleurs amis, nos cours de duels où je gagnais presque à chaque fois, mes nuits blanches avec Léa que l'on passait à discuter et que les lendemains on dormait en cours, mes vacances avec eux, tout, et je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Voldemort voulait m'anéantir intérieurement avant de me détruire physiquement. Puis j'éclatais en sanglots

- J'en…peux…plus…j'en…ai…marre…tout…le…monde…meurt…et…tout…ça…c'est…de…ma…faute…

- Je reniflais bruyamment.

- Je suis trop faible

- Mais non juju, dit Josh, tu es la fille la plus doué en duel que je connaisse et la plus courageuse

- Josh me serra dans ses bras, mais mes côtes me faisaient encore souffrir.

- Aïe !

- Eh ! Fais attention à ma fille ! Et tu n'es pas faible, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout tes amis

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça, comme quand j'étais petite. J'étais contente de savoir que mon père ne me laisserait pas tomber et heureusement car il était tout pour moi.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je devrais réfléchir avant de me lancer dans un combat comme celui-ci mais tu comprends il a réduit mon école en miette et j'étais tellement folle de rage…

- Je sais mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois

- Promis, dis-je avec un grand sourire

- C'est moi ou tu m'as dit exactement la même chose, la dernière fois

- Exactement, dit Josh

- Tu sais qu'avec ton sourire on pourrait croire que tu aimes te faire torturer

- Nuance, j'aime le faire chier

- Langage !

- Ok, alors l'embêter

- C'est déjà mieux

- Quelle joie les réunions de famille, dit Josh

- Boucle-là, dis-je en même temps que mon père, puis nous explosâmes de rire

- Euh on va peut-être vous laisser, dit la fille aux cheveux roux

- Excusez-moi mais vous êtes qui ? demandais-je

- Hermione Granger et Ginny et Ron Weasley, des septièmes années, dit Sev'

- Et que font-ils là ?

- Ils nous ont proposé leur amitié et de nous aider à nous intégrer

- Oh ! Bah alors enchanté, moi c'est Juliette Potter, je pense que vous connaissez mon cousin, et bien sachez que je ne serais jamais comme lui : quelqu'un obnubilé par la célébrité et qui prends tout le monde de haut.

- T'inquiète ça ce voit, dit Ron, si c'était lui à ta place, il serait en train de crier qu'il va mourir et qu'il lui faut tout les médicomages de la planète pour le sauver car il est le survivant.

- C'est sûr ! dis-je en rigolant, sinon papa est-ce que Dray est ici ?

Severus se tourna vers Josh et ils se regardèrent avec un regard qui disait « Non ! »

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est trop cool ! En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Il m'a trop manqué !

Draco Malfoy et moi sommes meilleurs amis depuis que nous sommes tout petit car Dray est le filleul de Severus et on se voyait tous les été mais quand son père à été enfermé à Azkaban, Dray est venu habiter chez nous et depuis ce jour on n'est toujours fourré ensemble pendant les vacances à faire toutes les expériences inimaginables qu'on trouve et nos cobayes principaux sont : Josh et papa.

- Du calme jeune fille ! De une vous avez passé les deux mois de vacances ensemble et de deux il n'est pas pareil ici qu'à la maison

- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'ici il n'a pas de véritable ami et donc il ne montre pas son bon côté mais maintenant que sa petite sœur adorée est arrivée…

- Je le sens mal, dit Josh

- Et moi dont, dit Sev'

- Pourquoi vous semblez avoir peur ? demanda Hermione

- Miss Granger vous rappelez vous lorsque les jumeaux Weasley étaient encore à Poudlard

- Oui…

- Et bien c'est deux là sont pires

- Professeur ce n'est pas possible de faire pire que mes frères

- Oh si Mr Weasley, vous ne les avaient pas vu en action et maintenant retourné dans votre salle commune

- Au revoir, dirent-ils tous les trois puis ils sortirent de l'infirmerie

J'étais heureuse de m'être fait de nouveaux amis mais c'était encore trop tôt pour que je puisse les considérer réellement comme mes amis, la mort de tout mes amis de Salem était encore trop fraiche.

- Bon je veux que vous vous reposiez car demain va être une dure journée, donc pas de bêtises cette nuit

- Oui papa

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh passa pour regarder mes bandages et si je me rétablissais bien puis elle retourna dans son bureau. Josh et moi nous glissâmes sous la couverture. Je me collais à lui pour me réchauffais et lui mis ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu penses que cette année va être tranquille ?

- Avec toi, jamais, dit-il en souriant

Puis je fermais les yeux et m'endormais très vite d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par Mme Pomfresh qui voulait inspecter ma plaie que j'avais sur le flanc, elle s'était rouverte pendant la nuit et Pomfresh décida de me recoudre de façon moldu car la magie ne pouvait pas guérir une plaie imprégnée de magie noire. Je me retrouvais donc avec 20 points de sutures. Je me remettais sous les couvertures car je ne portais qu'une blouse blanche de malade et cela me rendais mal à l'aise.

- Où sont passés mes habits

- Nous les avons jetés, de toute façon ils étaient inutilisables

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais me mettre pour aujourd'hui

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous habillez car vous resterez dans ce lit aujourd'hui et au moins demain encore.

- Jamais, je ne resterais pas un jour de plus dans cette infirmerie et en plus je me sens très bien

- C'était faux, j'avais encore mal mais j'avais une sainte horreur des hôpitaux et des infirmeries. Au moment où Mme Pomfresh allait répliquer, Sev' entra.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, on n'entend des cris depuis le couloir

- Votre fille ne veut pas m'écouter

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Qu'elle devait rester au lit aujourd'hui et demain, mais elle est comme vous et James, vous ne vouliez jamais restez en place.

- Ça c'est sûr mais abandonné, vous n'avez aucune chance qu'elle vous écoute, c'est une vraie tête de mule. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, vous allez pouvoir venir avec moi car Dumbledore a décidé de faire votre répartition aujourd'hui et tout le monde vous attend.

- Oui mais j'ai un petit problème

- Lequel ? demanda Severus

- Je n'ai plus d'habits et je ne peux certainement pas y aller comme ça

Je sortais de dessous les couvertures et toute les personnes présentent dans l'infirmerie purent voire que je ne portais qu'une petite blouse blanche qui ne cachait que le stricte minimum.

- C'est sûr, mais le problème c'est que mes robes sont trop grandes pour toi et je n'ai pas de sous vêtement à te prêter.

- Et sans vouloir te vexer, papa, elles ne sont pas féminines…

- Heureusement, dit Josh en rigolant

- J'ai trouvé la solution !

- Oui… ?

- Dray à des habits à moi

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Josh

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, Draco est mon frère, c'est juste que quand on a fait les valises pour la rentrée, il a trouvé drôle de me voler des habits alors j'ai fait pareil, le seul problème c'est que lui ne le récupérera jamais.

Ce sujet me rappela que ce n'était pas les seuls choses que je ne récupérerais jamais. Josh me prit la main et me fit un faible sourire. Je savais que lui aussi était anéanti par cette attaque, il voulait juste paraître fort devant moi. Ah ! Les hommes.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais vos délires, bon bah du coup il faut que j'aille le chercher

Severus partit donc chercher Draco.

Pov Severus

Quand je rentrais dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde me regarda. Je me dirigeais vers la table des Griffondors et m'arrêtais au niveau de Draco Malfoy

- Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plait

- Bien sûr professeur

- Je sortis de la Grande Salle avec Draco sous le regard curieux des élèves mais aussi celui des professeurs. Une fois dans le couloir, il se tourna vers moi

- Elle va bien ? me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui, elle va même très bien, elle a peut être encore mal par si par là mais là n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas de vêtements et qu'il parait que tu en as qui sont à elle.

- Oui…, dit-il peureux

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu faisais avec…

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivés, Draco se dirigea vers les dortoirs des septièmes années pour aller chercher les habits de Juliette. Une fois redescendu, nous allâmes à l'infirmerie. Quand nous rentrâmes nous vîmes Juliette et Josh s'embrassaient, je me raclais la gorge.

Pov Juliette

Depuis que papa était partit pour aller chercher Draco, l'infirmière s'était enfermé dans son bureau nous laissant seuls Josh et moi. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser lorsque Sev' et Dray sont arrivés.

- Papa ! m'exclamais-je en me décollant de Josh

- Draco à tes habits

- Merci !

Je pris les vêtements des mains de Draco, lui fis un bisou sur la joue et allais derrière le paravent. J'étais trop contente car Draco m'avais pris un pantalon noir slim et une chemise à carreaux dans les tons clairs. Je remis mes boots en cuir de dragon et laissais mes cheveux tombés librement dans mon dos. Une fois sortis de derrière le paravent, je sautais sur Draco.

- Merci Dray ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, dit-il en me serrant contre lui

- Maintenant que tout le monde et prêt, nous pouvons y aller car je vous rappelle que ça fait une demi heure que tous les élèves vous attendent.

Pov Josh

Severus et Juliette partirent devant pendant que nous les suivions derrière avec Draco

- Tu crois que cette année va être tranquille ? demandais-je

- Non, jamais avec Juliette

- J'ai peur pour elle…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte ta fiancée

Draco et moi regardâmes Juliette marchait joyeusement, mais nous savions tous les deux que derrière cet air de miss joyeuse se cachait une énorme souffrance dû au poids qu'elle se mettait sur les épaules car elle est persuadé que tout est de sa faute.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde regarda Juliette. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la fille qui était arrivée en sang et sur le point de mourir. Juliette est une très belle jeune fille, elle n'était peut-être pas très grande, mais elle avait une magnifique peau laiteuse, de long cheveux châtain qui formaient des anglaises aux extrémités et elle avait les plus beaux yeux bleue du monde, enfin pour moi, qu'elle tenait de son père James Potter.

Draco regagna la table des verts et argents, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la table des professeurs où étaient placé un tabouret avec un drôle de chapeau dessus.

- Mes chers enfants, pour la première fois, nous accueillons des élèves qui rentreront directement en septième année. J'espère que vous leur réserverez un bon accueil, dit Dumbledore

- Wilson Joshua ! Appela McGonagall

Je me dirigeais vers le tabouret et plaçais le choixpeaux sur ma tête. A peine l'avais-je posé qu'il cria : « GRIFFONDOR ! ». Je partis m'installer aux côtés de Ron, Hermione et Ginny sous les applaudissements des rouges et ors.

Pov Juliette

Je me demandais dans qu'elle maison m'enverrait le choixpeaux. J'étais contente pour Josh, au moins il ne serait pas tout seul si je n'allais pas à Griffondors.

- Potter-Snape Juliette ! m'appela McGonagall

Je me dirigeais à mon tour sur le tabouret et mis le choixpeaux sur ma tête.

« Hum Hum, mais que vois-je une autre Potter, la fille de James et Lily en plus. Bon alors qu'est ce que nous avons là : beaucoup de courage, de savoirs, tu aimes t'amuser et tu es fidèles à tes amis… je vais donc t'envoyer à…

* * *

Alors dans qu'elle maison va-t-elle être répartie ?

Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis.

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais plein de trucs à faire. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de Mme Rowling

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Pov Juliette

… SERPENTARD ! »

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers Draco qui souriait sous les applaudissements de ma nouvelle maison.

- Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit et bonne journée, dit Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse

Au moment où Dumbledore s'assis des centaines de plats apparurent. Je me fis un petit déjeuner typiquement français car le bacon c'est bon mais au petit déj, pas pour moi. Je me tournais vers Draco.

- Alors tu es content que je sois là ?

- Très, mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'aimais pas maison…

- Si mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi et comme ça tu n'es plus tout seul et en plus je peux encore mieux ridiculiser Potter que si j'étais dans la même maison que lui. Et à ce propos tu penses que Mr le Capitaine accepterait d'une fille aussi géniale que moi dans son équipe ?

- Faut voir… tu sais que le poste d'attrapeur est déjà pourvu… et que je ne cherche qu'un poursuiveur…

- Aller Dray ! Tu es meilleur poursuiveur qu'attrapeur et moi je suis la meilleure attrapeuse, s'il te plaît, dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux

- Bon d'accord mais c'est seulement parce que c'est toi

Je lui sautais dans les bras pour le remercier. Depuis que j'étais petite je savais voler sur un balais, apparemment je tenais ça de mon vrai père, Severus m'avait appris les bases, le reste j'avais appris toute seule. Quand Draco est venu habiter chez nous, nous nous sommes beaucoup entrainés tous les deux, c'est pour ça que je sais qu'il est plus doué comme poursuiveur que comme attrapeur. A Poudlard Draco était attrapeur car il était celui qui se débrouiller le mieux face à Potter car on pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses mais pas celle là il était un attrapeur très doué, il l'avait lui aussi dans le sang.

Nous continuâmes de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je regardais de tems à autre Josh qui était pratiquement assis en face de moi mais à la table des Griffondors.

- Juliette ?

- Je relevais la tête et aperçu Sev'

- Oui ?

- Voici ton emploi du temps, dit-il en me tendant une feuille

- Merci papa

- Juliette !

- Quoi ? Ah oui merci professeur Snape

Puis il sortit de la Grande Salle, surement pour prépare sa classe avant l'arrivée des élèves. Je regardais mon emploi du temps et remarquais que les deux prochaines heures étaient potion et que tout nos cours étaient en communs avec les Griffondors sauf Histoire de la magie.

- Je ne sais pas toi mais notre emploi du temps déchire

- Pour toi, tu es bonne partout, dit Draco d'un air las

- Et oui c'est la vie, il faut des bon et des moins bon, mais t'inquiète je t'aiderais. Bon je te laisse, Josh m'attend dehors.

- Ok, alors à tout à l'heure

- Oui, grand frère

Je me penchais et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la Grande Salle. Là je vis Josh adossé au mur qui m'attendait. Je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de potion. Severus nous avait expliqué comment s'y rendre pour pas que nous soyons perdus.

Arrivés devant, Josh s'adossa contre le mur et me prit dans ses bras. Je relevais la tête, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux puis nous nous embrassâmes. On s'écarta quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle, puis j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse.

- Ca va être dur sans toi, c'est la première année où nous ne serons pas dans la même maison, dis-je d'une petite voix

- Oui, mais on passera toute la journée ensemble et puis on peut toujours se retrouver dans les appartements de ton père

- Je souriais à l'idée que papa nous imagine tous les deux dans ses appartements.

- Au fait, on se met ensemble pour le cours de potion, demandais-je

- Bien sur, avec qui veux tu que je me mette ?

- Nan, c'était pour être sur

Je remis ma tête contre son torse et Josh m'embrassa le dessus de la tête et resserra son étreinte. Je fermais les yeux en attendant que les autres élèves arrivent.

- Vous êtes mignons, dit Draco qui venait d'arriver

On sait, dit Josh en rigolant

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se mettre tous les trois ensembles pour le cours de potion, dis-je

- Ou pas, dit Severus qi était derrière moi dans l'encadrement de la porte

- J'ai toujours était sage en cours de potion, répliquais-je

- Oui bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, bon trêve de plaisanterie, je ne veux pas de bêtises dans mon labo sinon je te refus dans l'équipe de Serpentard

- Ok, ok, ok ! Je serais sage comme une image

- J'adore vos moyens de pressions professeurs Snape, dit Josh

Nous continuâmes de parler encore un peu puis Severus reprit son masque froid et sévère quand les élèves arrivèrent car la cloche avait sonné. Nous entrâmes dans la classe. Josh et moi nous installâmes au fond de la classe.

- Bien dit Severus d'un ton sec qui fit taire tout le monde, aujourd'hui vous allez faire la potion de mort vivante. Les ingrédients sont dans la réserve et la recette p.72 de votre manuel. Vous avez deux heures !

Josh alla chercher les ingrédients, puis les posa sur la table.

- Bon bah au boulot, tu coupes et je mélange ?

- Ok ma chérie

Je lui souriais et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Dix minutes plus tard nous avions terminé. Cette potion je savais la faire depuis mes 10 ans, normal avec Sev' comme père. En potion, j'étais incollable, si je voulais je pourrais devenir maitre de potion et Josh était pratiquement au même niveau que moi, donc en ce moment on s'ennuyait.

- J'espère que papa va nous donner un truc à faire parce que là je m'ennuie, dis-je en chuchotant à Josh

- Ouai moi aussi, mais c'est quand même drôle de les voir tous galérer, le livre est bourré de fautes

- Trop ! dis-je en rigolant

Hermione qui était avec Ginny nous regardait bizarrement

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je

- Vous ne faites pas la potion ?

- Si, on a finit

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Miss Granger ! Vos bavardages couteront dix points à Griffondor

Hermione grogna et retourna à sa potion. Severus lui s'approcha de notre table.

- Alors comme ça, on se permet de ne pas faire sa potion ?

- Mais pap… professeur Snape vous savez très bien que nous avons finis

- Je sais, je vous taquine, bon vous me faites deux rouleaux de parchemin sur cette potion et ses effets et après on verra

- Ok

Josh et moi mirent vingt minutes pour rédiger tout ça. Une fois finit Severus revint.

- Vous allez me faire une potion post doloris, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… vous trouverez la recette à la page 122 de ce livre, dit-il en nous tendant un vieux manuscrit

- C'est quel niveau ? demandais-je

- 1ère année à l'école de potion

- Merci

- De rien et maintenant au travail

Severus repartit enlever des points au Griffondors et en donner aux Serpentards. Quand la cloche sonna nous venions juste de finir, nous mîmes la potion dans un petit flacon et l'amena à Severus, tandis que les autres élèves lui rendaient leur potion de mort vivante.

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortirent de la classe sauf Draco, Josh et moi.

- Alors ? demandais-je

- Presque parfaite, mais elle est encore trop claire, il faut que le bleu soit plus foncé pour que la potion est un meilleur effet, mais dans l'ensemble je suis fier de vous.

- Merci papa

- Bon je vais vous faire un mot pour votre retard en métamorphose, tenez

Je le remerciais et prenais le mot.

Avec Josh et Draco nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de métamorphose qui avait commencé déjà depuis cinq minutes. Draco toqua puis nous entrâmes.

- J'espère que vous avez une excuse pour votre retard, dit McGonagall

- Oui, tenez, dis-je

- Bien allez vous asseoir, donc je disais que cette année nous allions voir la métamorphose humaine et la métamorphose multiple.

McGonagall continua son discours mais moi j'avais décroché au bout de cinq minutes car tout ce qu'elle racontait, je l'avais appris en cinquième année et comme le disent si bien les trois hommes de ma vie soit Josh, Draco et mon Sev' adoré, j'ai la chance de retenir parfaitement tout ce que j'apprends. Donc je profitais de cette heure pour me reposer car le contre coup de l'attaque était toujours là.

J'étais en train de rêver que j'étais dans le parc de Salem avec Evan, Léa et Josh quand on me secoua.

- Mmm, grognais-je

- Miss Potter-Snape ! cria McGonagall

Je me relevais en sursaut.

- De quel droit, dormez-vous pendant mon cours, le fait que vous soyez la fille d'un professeur ne vous donne aucun privilège. Et puis si vous dormez c'est que vous connaissez déjà mon cours et que vous êtes donc capable de refaire ce que j'ai demandé, dit McGonagall énervée

- Qu'aviez demandé professeur ?

- De métamorphoser cette allumette en trois épingles en argent

Je sortis ma baguette et en un mouvement du poignet, l'allumette se métamorphosa en trois épingles en argent. McGonagall ainsi que toute la classe sauf Draco et Josh étaient ébahis devant mon talent.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, la métamorphose humaine et multiple je l'ai appris en cinquième année.

- Cela ne vous dispense pas d'écouter mon cours, j'enlève donc dix points à Serpentards pour votre insolence mais je vous donne cinq points pour avoir réussi l'exercice. Maintenant tout le monde au travail, c'est aussi valable pour vous Miss Potter-Snape.

Je regardais la prof s'éloignais.

- Qu'elle vielle peau, chuchotais-je, ce qui fit sourire Dray et Josh. Bon bah je vais essayer de la faire sans baguette.

C'est ainsi que le cours se déroula, moi qui essayé de le faire sans baguette et Josh et Draco en informulé. Quand la cloche sonna, le seul devoir que la prof donna était de s'entrainer.

- Pff, j'ai cru que ça ne se finirait jamais, en plus j'ai hyper faim ! dis-je

- Attention ventre sur pattes le retour !

- Draco !

- Oui ?

- Tu veux que je te tues ?

- Non ! Puis il partit en courant sous le regard noir de Juliette et sous les rires de Josh

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- C'est gentil comme surnom

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Josh redevenu sérieux

- Rien…

- Si, il me prit le menton pour que je le regarde, donc ?

- C'était Léa qui m'appelait comme ça…

Une larme coula sur ma joue, Josh avait le regard brillant, je savais que lui aussi était très triste mail il ne voulait pas me le montrer. Ce surnom me rappelait une fois de plus qu'ils étaient tous morts. J'avais beau essayais de me montrer forte, mais ce n'étais pas possible, tout mes amis sont morts, mon école détruite. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi, ici, et je savais que Voldemort me retrouverez bientôt. Je me serrais contre lui. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'étais enfin calmé. J'essuyais mes larmes.

- Il faut qu'on y aille sinon ils vont s'inquiéter

Josh hocha la tête puis nous nous dirigeâmes mains dans la main vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

J'attends vos review avec impatience.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


End file.
